Blog użytkownika:MP Zero19/Pierwszy tydzień z wikią Charlotte
Ohayo! Zastanawiacie się pewnie co mnie skłoniło do stworzenia wiki, skoro nawet nie mam pojęcia o niej? Mówiąc szczerze to był tylko taki impuls. Aaa, nie ma polskiej wiki o tym anime... Jest po angielsku, jest po hiszpańsku, czemu nikt jakoś nie pomyślał, że nawet taki kraj jak my może interesować się anime?? Myślę, że na dłuższą metę taki krok będzie nieco trudnym orzechem do zgryzienia, ale w przyszłości pewnie będę dumny z tego, że moja wikia się rozwija i jest jedną z najpopularniejszych stron, z której będzie można czerpać potwierdzone wiadomości ze świata Charlotte. Chciałbym jednak podzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami. Wprawdzie to tylko mój pogląd, więc nie zmuszam Ciebie, szanowny Czytelniku do zmiany zdania. Jeśli jednak uda mi się Ciebie przekonać podanymi niżej argumentami mam nadzieję, że zagłębisz się w magiczny świat anime. Mam znajomych, którzy oglądają anime i nie wstydzą się do tego przyznać, a których mogę wyliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Koleżanka z Warszawy, koleżanka z lubuskiego, kolega spod Kalisza, kolega z dolnośląskiego... Tak, dokładnie czterech. CZTERECH!! Czyżby anime naprawdę było czymś wstydliwym? Co w nich takiego jest, że większość ludzi nazywa je pogardliwie chińskimi bajkami? Po pierwsze pozwólcie mi do jasnej ciasnej... aaa przepraszam... więc... na czym skończyłem?? Aha. Pozwólcie mi po pierwsze sprostować jedną rzecz. Anime nie ma nic wspólnego z Chinami. Anime to oryginalny sposób przedstawienia historii zawartej w mangach... w LN (*)... czy nawet nowej historii niemającej żadnych podstaw, jak właśnie mangi czy LN (jak na przykład właśnie Charlotte, której poświęcona jest ta wikia), który oryginalnie powstał... uwaga!! '''... w ''Japonii''. Swoją drogą nie mam najbledszego pojęcia czemu anime kojarzy się ze stereotypowymi chińskimi bajkami. Po drugie 'anime to ''NIE bajka. Wbrew temu co się powszechnie mówi anime nie jest bajką. Zacytuję słowa, które bardzo często pojawiają się w komentarzach pod niektórymi anime na popularnej stronie AnimeZone: Anime to nie bajka i nie boi się uśmiercić jakiegoś bohatera. Już same te wyrazy powinny dać do myślenia, że skoro w tego typu produkcjach giną bohaterowie, nierzadko w dość widowiskowy sposób, brutalny (jak na przykład w Shingeki no Kyoujin) czy w niejasnych okolicznościach. Anime nie boi się poruszać trudnych tematów. W porównaniu do bajek, które mają z reguły prostą fabułę i są łatwe w zrozumieniu dla dzieci, w anime znajdziemy wielowątkowość, niekiedy wręcz, chciałoby się powiedzieć - banalną fabułę, która po dłuższej chwili okazuje się całkiem ciekawa, dużą ilość różnorodnych postaci, których nie sposób nie polubić i całkiem nieźle rozrysowane kadry. Tak więc jak widać nie sposób ot tak (pstryk i światło) powiedzieć: Anime to bajka. Owszem, w pewnym sensie się zgodzę, że to bajka, bo w końcu historie w nich przedstawione to fikcje, ale nie wszystkie anime zawierają stosowne treści, które można by przekazać dzieciom. Kategorie wiekowe anime zaczynają się od dla wszystkich, poprzez 13+, 15+, a kończą na 18+. To kolejny dobry argument przeciwko stereotypowemu szufladkowaniu anime jako bajkę. Wracając - anime nie boi się poruszać trudnych tematów. Jest wiele ciekawych i trudnych tematów. Jest wiele naprawdę pięknych produkcji, które potrafią z oglądającego wycisnąć strumień łez. Do moich ulubionych należy niemożliwa do spełnienia miłość wpisująca się w kategorię romansów i okruchów życia. To tylko przykład. Podam kilka najlepszych, najpiękniejszych tytułów, poruszających trudne tematy, do których każdy nas może mieć inne podejście. Są to genialne anime, obok których nie sposób przejść obojętnie, szczególnie, gdy już się wie o czym one są. Ja w swojej karierze otaku odłożyłem na później kilka takich tytułów i potem niezmiernie tego żałowałem. Oto anime na mojej topliście 10: *''Tasogare Otome x Amnesia'' (Niepamięć panny zmierzchu), *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Stalowy Alchemik), *''Naruto Shippuuden'', *''Shingeki no Kyoujin'' (Atak Tytanów), *''Angel Beats!'' (poprzednik Charlotte), *''Sword Art Online'', *''Death Note'' (Notatnik Śmierci), *''No Game No Life'' (Nie grasz, nie żyjesz), *''Dog Days','' *''Noragami'.'' Podane wyżej tytuły nie są ulokowane odpowiednio do zajmowanej pozycji na mojej topliście. Zrobiłem to celowo, bo nie każdemu się spodobają wybrane przeze mnie tytuły. To tyle na dziś. Informuję jednak, że co jakiś czas będę się wyrażać na wybrany przez siebie temat. Zachęcam do zostawiania komentarzy. I powtarzam kolejny raz. Nie wstydźcie się tego, że lubicie anime. To część ich (japońskiej - przyp. red.) kultury. Cytat na dziś? Proszę bardzo :D Kwestia zaufania Ja uważam, że warto ludziom wierzyć i ufać im choć w pewnej mierze. Wiem, co powiecie, że na samym zaufaniu daleko sie na tym swiecie nie zajedzie, ale ja cenię sobie zaufanie więcej niż jakiekolwiek dowody i wiem, że to procentuje i że to '''zaufanie' potrafi przetrwać najgorsze momenty całego życia. Na dowodach daleko się nie zajedzie. Albo Cię zrujnuja albo i nie. Z zaufaniem jest podobnie, ale uważam, że to zaufanie jest bardziej ludzkie i bardziej do mnie przemawia niż jakikolwiek istniejący dowód.'' Pozdrawiam i do następnego przeczytania Ja ne Razor * LN - skrót od '''l'ight 'n'ovel'' (lekka nowelka) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach